The field of the present invention is special effects devices.
Fireflies exhibit apparent random motion and produce a yellow/green light which appears to go on and off randomly. Of course fireflies are not available at all times of the year, have geographic limitations, cannot be retained without restraint such as by screens and do not last very long. Consequently, a firefly simulation has great advantage for more permanent and controllable displays and visual effects.